


Music Is Healing

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Sam Winchester Sings, and plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: Reader's best friend, who happens to be an angel, dies and Sam comforts her by singing her a song. (Inspired by Music Is Healing but pretend he wrote the song for Reader).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are italicized.

You and Lexie had been friends since college. You knew since the beginning that she was an angel. You loved this because whenever you began feeling down you’d just pray to her and she would be there in an instant. Being friends was never a problem until recently.

You were sitting in the living room, binging some shows when heard a knock on your door. You got up to see who was there.

You looked through the peephole. There was a woman standing there with long blonde hair, wearing all black. You furrowed your brows as you opened the door.

“Hi, there. Are you y/n y/l/n?”

“Yes. May I ask who you are?”

“That’s not important.”

Her eyes flashed black before she knocked you out.

* * *

When you woke up you were lying on a cold table. You had been stripped down to your bra and panties. You attempted to sit up when you realized that your arms and legs were strapped down. You tried to look around the room but couldn’t move much.

“Ah, the princess is awake.”

The voice was the same as the girl that was at your door. “What the hell is this?”

“This is me asking questions and you answering them or you get tortured. The choice is yours.”

“What questions?”

“Eager to get started I see. Ok, we’ll start off easy.”

“Where is Lexie?”

“I have no idea. I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

You winced as you felt a blade against your bare stomach. “Try again.”

Your heart began racing as you feared for your life. “What? I honestly do not know where she is!”

You heard the door slam open before you heard Lexie’s voice. “I’m right here, you evil bitch.”

Lexie stabbed her knife through the girl’s back. She pulled the knife out and walked over to get you off of the table.

“Oh, my god. Lexie! What the hell was that? Who was she and why was she looking for you?”

“That was a demon. She wants to kill me. These guys have been helping me stay safe.”

She pointed to three strange men as they walked into the room. You hurried to grab your shirt and cover yourself up. “Who are they?”

Sam decided that he’d be the one to introduce them, immediately taking an interest in you. “Hey, I’m Sam Winchester. That’s my brother, Dean, and our friend Cas.”

Lexie looked at the guys and then back at you. “Cas is an angel, like me.”

You glanced over at Cas as he grinned and lifted his hand to wave at you. “Why did she want to kill you?”

“Well, demons and angels have never gotten along. And when angels kill demons, like me, they don’t take it very well.”

“Why would they come for me?”

“Because we have a very close friendship and we’re together quite often, I suppose.”

You furrowed your brows, not being able to take all of this in at once.

Lexie walked over to you and helped you off of the table. “Come on, we’re gonna go with the boys to their bunker so we can heal you with no interruptions from other demons.”

When you got to the bunker Lexie took you to a bedroom and healed you. She sat with you, trying to explain the whole demon thing again, before Cas walked into the room “Lexie, I just got a message that we are needed back in Heaven. They say it’s important.”

“Ok, I gotta go but I’ll be back. Get  some rest and I’ll explain the rest later.”

You nodded as you closed your eyes.

You slept through the night and woke up around 5 AM. You had barely eaten the day before so you were starving. You tried to be quiet as you walked around the bunker to the kitchen. You walked in to find Sam. “Why are you awake so early?”

He scoffed. “I try to get up early to eat breakfast and go for a jog every morning.”

“Ew. Jogging?”

He grinned. “You sound like Dean.”

You weren’t sure if you were supposed to take that as a compliment or not so you just ignored it. You made yourself a cup of coffee and talked to Sam, getting to know more about him. You quickly became interested in the taller Winchester as the two of you continued talking.

A few hours had passed before Dean finally came in, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, no. Tell me you’re not an early bird too.”

“Not usually but seeing as how early I went to bed last night I don’t think I could sleep anymore.”

You sat there and talked to each of them for a while before Cas popped in.

“Hey. Where’s Lexie?”

He stood there silently, thinking of what to say. “She, um, didn’t make it.”

“What do you mean she didn’t make it? What happened?”

“We encountered some more demons after we finished our mission in heaven… and they got her. I couldn’t save her.”

Tears came like a flood out of your eyes. “She’s dead?”

“I’m afraid so. I’m sorry, y/n. I did what I could.”

“Damn, y/n. I’m sorry. You can stay here for as long as you’d like. I know you probably don’t want to make the drive after hearing something like that.”

You nodded, understanding that it wasn’t Cas’s fault. You got up and walked to the room you had slept in and crawled back under the covers. Lexie was your best friend. Hell, she was your only friend, and now she’s just gone.

You stayed in your room for a few days, only coming out to eat, use the restroom, and occasionally talking to the boys. After what felt like forever, you finally got tired of lying in bed and decided to take a tour of the bunker. You made your way to the garage, where you found a guitar. It wasn’t dusty and it was already tuned so you assumed one of the boys played it when they had time.

You played around with the chords, making up a song. You couldn’t help but think about your friend. She would’ve been here to comfort you when something like this happened. Tears rolled down your cheek and landed on the guitar strings as you played.

You began writing a song when Sam walked in.

“Hey, I hope I’m not bothering you. I just thought the song was beautiful and I wanted a front row seat.”

You smiled as you wiped the tears from your eyes. “You’re not bothering me. I just like the acoustics in the garage so I thought I’d write a song.”

“I’ve actually been working on a song if you’d like to hear it.”

You passed him the guitar as you sat back. He pulled a chair up in front of you.

_Tears on a six string. Another angel gone, leaving you all alone. Dealin’ with your demons. I know you laying there wondering if your prayers make it through the ceiling too. Yeah, I know what you’re going through. If I could write the perfect song, make a little right out of all the wrongs, would you close your eyes? Would you let it in? Would you light your candle against the wind? If I could sing the perfect words and change the world, unhurt the hurt that we’re all feeling. Stop the bleeding. Get back to believing. Love is the answer and music is healing._

It was obvious that Sam wrote this song for you and that made you want to cry even more. He put the guitar down as he slid closer to you.

“Y/n, I know you’re hurting. I’ve been in your shoes, believe it or not.”

He wrapped his arm around you and searched your eyes as he spoke. “I wrote that to let you know that if I could write a song to make all of this go away, to make you feel better, I would. Music has always been my outlet when I’m in your position so I hoped that it might help you feel a little better. You know that I’m here for you whenever you need me. I can’t always pop in like Lexie used to but I will be there as quick as I can, even if I have to leave a hunt, I will do anything to make you feel better.”

You shoved your face into your hands as you began crying again. You were happy that Sam was willing to take Lexie’s place to comfort you. He knew that he could never fill her spot completely but he would try as hard as he could.

“Thank you, Sam. This means so much to me.”

“There’s no need to thank me, y/n. I just know what it’s like to have no one and I don’t want you to have to feel like that.”

He pulled you into a hug as your arms wrapped around him. Your head rested on his shoulder, against his neck. His kissed the top of your head before resting his head on yours and for the first time since Lexie left, you weren’t thinking about anything. Just sitting there, consumed in Sam’s hug.

“Wanna watch some Netflix with me?”

He scoffed as he ran his hand over your back. “I’d love to.”

The two of you walked to Sam’s room as he turned his laptop on. His bed was huge, but the two of you were only taking up half of it. His arm was wrapped around you as your head rested on his chest. Half of the laptop sat on your lap, the other half on Sam’s leg. You were watching your favorite show with your new favorite person.

You fell asleep leaning against Sam’s chest. He put the laptop on his nightstand and pulled the covers over the two of you. He rested his head on top of yours before closing his eyes and drifting off.

He woke up the next morning with a note in the spot that you were in.

> Went back to my house to grab a few things. Be back soon!

Sam was slowly realizing that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He wanted to go to sleep with you in his arms and wake up to you. (or in this case your note)

He got up and got dressed. He grabbed the keys to the impala, knowing he’d be back before Dean woke up. He drove into town, where he stopped and bought a dozen of your favorite flower. He rushed back home and started to write down what he would say to you when you got back.

When you got there, your eyes were immediately drawn to the taller Winchester standing at the bottom of the stairs and the flowers in his hand. Your brows furrowed slightly as you grinned. “What’s going on?”

“Y/n, this morning I realized something. I realized that I don’t want to spend another second without you. In the week that you’ve been here, I’ve fallen head over heels in love with you and it would mean the world to me if you would be my girlfriend.”

“Of course I will, Winchester!”

You dropped your bag and ran down the stairs. You wrapped your hands around his neck as he picked you up and spun you in a circle. He placed his hand on your cheek as he leaned in to kiss you. When his lips met yours it seemed like your heart skipped a beat.


End file.
